1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to adaptive equalization. More specifically, the present application provides methods and apparatus for implementing adaptive equalization in systems such as fiber optic receivers.
2. Description of Related Art
The efficacy of communication systems sending signals over various media is often limited by factors affecting signal quality. Limiting factors include noise, intersymbol interference (ISI), distortion, delay, etc. These factors often limit the line rate and bandwidth of various media. Communication system receivers have been designed with various mechanisms for alleviating the effects of noise, ISI, distortion, delay, etc. One mechanism used to alleviate these limiting factors in some communication systems is adaptive equalization. However, it has proven difficult to implement adaptive equalization in particular systems such as optical transmission systems because of the particular requirements of optical transceiver systems.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide improved techniques for implementing adaptive equalization that can be applied not only in fibre optic communication systems, but signal processing systems generally.